School?
by IWannabeARockstar
Summary: Sequel to Party! When Joanne finds herself going to the same school as her new friends, she realizes that her connection towards them was the only thing keeping her going. But when Maureen dissapears, Joanne finds out its more than just a connection.
1. Chapter 1

Ya! I'm posting the sequel! Yeah. This one's gonna be longer and a bit darker with an actual plot. Yeah. Stuff happens and stuff.

Oh, and I made everyone in the same grade. I know it doesn't fit the ages of the last story, but it was easier.

* * *

**School......**

Joanne Jefferson walked through the hall of her school. She shrugged, her heavy backpack bouncing with each step. She looked around.

A flood of light showed through, the wide doors of the school opening. Black and white, black and white, they all seemed colorless to Joanne. All the same, all boring, all wearing nice skirts or jeans.

Joanne sighed, she wished she knew some of these people.

Joanne was new at her school. She wished she new someone. And then a new flood of light. Joanne looked up in hope.

But all she saw was emotionless, colorless, boring people. Dissapointed, Joanne looked up only to see a rainbow.

Not a real rainbow. A person. Who, compared to all the others, was a rainbow to Joanne.

Maureen was there. And everyone was staring at her.

"Maureen?" called Joanne.

"Pookie!" Maureen ran to Joanne, arms out, ready to hug.

Joanne stopped.

"Honeybear? What the fuck did you do?"

"Well. I kind of cut my hair. Streaked it with green and dyed the ends blue and spiked it. Um, yeah. Um, I went shopping and got this freakin' awesome outfit," Maureen pointed to her chest. Joanne saw black jeans and chains with a black tank top.

"Oh, wow. Wow."

"Oh, Pookie! Collins and Roggy and Angel and Marky-poo and-"

"Marky-poo?"

Maureen ignored her, "-and Mimi and-and-and I think that's it!"

"They are all here?" Joanne felt warm and fuzzy. She was so relieved that her friends were here to guide her. And to help her not a make a fool of herself.

"Yep!" Maureen dragged Joanne to a room. Joanne looked at the room number. C105.

"SEE! See, see, see, see?" Maureen pointed at a small, hunched group at the back.

"I normally sit in the front."

"We don't, c'mon!"

Joanne slouched over, and let her bag fall to the floor.

"Hey guys," said Joanne.

"JOANNE!!!!!" shrieked 5 voices at once.

Someone whimpered.

"Angel, it's okay," cooed Mimi, facing the oppisite direction. Joanne couldn't see Angel.

Angel walked out in a t-shirt and ripped jeans, his hair cropped short without a wig.

Collins grimaced, "They made Angel wear 'acceptable male clothing."

There was a moment of silence until the group heard a bell rang. "Oh, shit!" whispered Roger.

"What?" asked Joanne.

Joanne looked around and realized what he meant. Last time she checked, there had been a rule against smoking and drinking in the classrooms. Joanne had gotten so used to her new friends, she'd forgetten about what they normally did.

Collins laughed and stepped on his recently lit cigarette.

Soon, a bunch of people swarmed in the room, taking seat.

An old, fat man walked in, cleaning his glasses.

"Boooring," whispered Mimi, hoarsely.

"I'm Mr. White. Today we are to review Algebra in case you forgot over the days of Summer Break-"

Maureen stood up, her chair making an awful noise as it scooted back.

"Um, does NEVER learning count as forgetting?"

Mr. White covered his face in his hands and breathed very deeply.

"As I was saying," he continued after Maureen sat down, "I believe most of you forgot the methods and skills of algebra........"

"Psst, Joanne," Collins tapped Joanne on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Here," Collins handed her a lit cigarette, "Inhale once and pass it on."

"Sorry _Thomas, _but I don't smoke."

Collins rolled his eyes, "What a waste. Pass it on already!"

Joanne fingered the cigarette underneath her desk. When Mr. White turned to write on the blackboard, she quickly put it to her mouth and inhaled it. It wasn't so bad. She took another.

"Hey, ONE!" smiled Collins.

In front of Joanne was a curly haired blonde. She turned around, her eyes widening, and then smiling, the girl stood up and said, "Mr. White! Joanne has a cigarette!"

"Joanne!," scolded Mr. White, "If Jennifer telling the truth?"

Joanne took a sharp intake of breath as Jennifer took a seat, obviously pleased with herself.

* * *

Okay, so this is my first chapter of this, so yeah....


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh, sorry for not updating. I kind of forgot about fanfiction when school started. Don't hurt me!

* * *

Collins POV

Oh damn, I forgot about that Jennifer girl. She was in my class for the past 8 years, and I forgot about how stupid she is. Oh well, at least I didn't get caught.

Oops, that is the wrong thing to think, Angel would KILL me if she knew I thought that! Uh, right, it's terrible that Joanne, the good one, got caught. Yeah. That's how I feel. Heh.

I looked at Mr. White. He wasn't so white anymore. More pinkish now. Joanne's breathing is getting faster and faster. Oh crap, she's going to get expelled isn't she?

I take a glance towards Joanne, she's sweating like a pig. Ouch, I think this'll go on her permanent record. That's bad, I think.

I heard a familiar but awful noise. It was Maureen screeching her chair to stand up.

"Mr. White," she said in this creepy nice-sounding voice that sounded so weird coming from the girl who managed to beat up five guys to save Mark and Roger (the memory makes me giggle), "Joanne doesn't even smoke. Sir, that was my cigarette."

The class went dead silent. Awkwaaaard.

Maureen looked at Joanne in a strange but loving way and whispered, "I love you."

Joanne probably would have contradicted her if she could move. But Maureen was dragged out of this damn hellhole forcefully by Mr. No-So-White.

I saluted her. As did Roger and Mimi.

And we got detention.

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT**


	3. Chapter 3

Maureen POV

Damn, I feel so stupid. Joanne should have dealed with this herself. She's going to be a fucking lawyer, and I'm going to get expelled. On my first day at this damned school.

But, I really do love her. I think. Why else would I take the blame for her own stupidity? I don't understand love at all. I barely loved Mark, he was just someone I dated out of sympathy. Joanne, well, she's the first and only person I would truly die for out of the 19 people I've dated in my lifetime. Oh shit, that made me sound like a slut.

"Maureen Johnson? Git ova here NOW," screamed the principal, with a strange accent. Get ready for hell...

"Wazz up?" I pop my gum and sit in a chair, flicking my hair back seductively but then realizing that was totally creepy.

"We called your parents," he said slowly, "They really are mad at you, Johnson. However, since it is your first day here, you will not be expelled. But the next time we catch you doing something as terrible as that, you will be gone from this school. Do you understand?" I stop chewing my gum. Shit. Mom and dad know I got in trouble for smoking. Damn, they are so going to raid my room for all of my cigarettes. And they were so expensive to buy, dammit. I'll have to borrow some from Collins or Angel, I know they have loads they'd give me.

"Miss Johnson, are you listening to me? Go back to class!"

I stalked out of the office and back into my classroom. It was all so quiet. I looked around the room. Joanne looked like she was going to cry. Mimi and Angel did too. Roger and Mark were just sitting there like petrified carrots or something. Jennifer was smirking, and a Latina girl was snickering slightly but glancing at Roger. This one ugly girl named Alison I think was looking at me like I was some kind of sex offender. What the hell.

I slid into my chair, not looking at anybody.

The bell rang. Class was over. Everybody flooded out and I clumped back in with my gang of friends.

"Dude, Mo, you expelled or what?" Roger questioned. I shook my head and put on a fake smile. Damn I need a cig.

"Ang," I chose the nicest person, "You have any cigarettes with you? I'm dying over here." Joanne blushed and turned away.

Angel glided over and handed me something, "Collins told me to give it to you, says its better than tobacco." I looked at it, it was pot.

"Dayyyymn, Thomas, where did you get that?" Mimi asked. Collins shrugged and handed over a lighter.

I smiled and asked, "Y'alls want to skip English? I'm not up for school today." I shrugged.

Joanne looked like she was sick, "I have to go. Y'know, to class. Can't skip, heh." She ran off.

Fuck.

Mark went after her and made an apologetic face. I sighed, and led my group of people outside.

I found the lighter in my pocket, and lit everybody's cigarettes except for Collins.

"Yo, I thought you had better things than cigs, my dear Tom, _drugs_," Roger tried to joke. I knew he'd be scared of that word. Me and Mark almost put him in rehab for being addicted to smack. I have no idea what kind of shit I'm getting into with pot.

"I do, but I think Mimi and Mo took the last two," Collins said lightly. A blank look crossed Roger's face, and he looked at Mimi. Mimi shrugged and pulled out a tiny plastic bag.

"Roger, babe, pot is nothing compared to this," she waved it in his face, and I realized what that was.

Mimi found heroin.

I don't think Roger could move, so I grabbed Mimi's sleeve and pulled her away.

"Mimi, girl, what the hell? That shit is terrible for you!" I hissed, "Roger was effing on that last year, it almost killed him!"

Mimi shrugged and put the baggy back in her pocket, "It's ok, I'm not addicted."

"But how the fuck did you get it?"

"Slept with him."

"Slept with-**wait, what? **You slept with the dealer? Why?" Mimi's such a whore.

"'Cause it feels so good, orgasmic," she almost sang.

Fuck, she's addicted.


End file.
